This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, producing an air/oil mixture which is suitable for use as a lubricant.
Lubrication of bearings and other moving parts on a machine or plant may be carried out automatically using an air/oil mixture as the lubricant. Small droplets of oil are intermittently injected into an airstream and then conveyed by the air to the region where lubrication is required.